


Removing the Pain

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for the original concept of Zootopia. If you don't know about that, message me and we can cry together as I tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing the Pain

The room was dark, but the outline of Judy’s body was the only thing he could see. Standing next to him, with pliers working at the shock collar around his neck. He quietly begged for it to just end. He was tired of feeling this way. Like a prisoner wherever he went just because he was prey. There was more to life than fear. Much more and since he met Judy, he knows he wants it.

The sound of the collar falling to the ground causes Nick to somehow feel relieved and frightened all at once and when he feels the fur of his neck, something he hasn’t done in what feels like forever, his eyes immediately snap shut for him to take in the feeling. It felt as if the weight of the world had lifted off of him.

And he had Judy to thank for that.

“I don’t… Carrots, I can’t-”

She brings one hand up to prevent him from saying anything else, “You’re welcome,” she smiles and suddenly his own lips curl up into a sincere smile, “And I’m sorry. I didn’t trust you and I let you get hurt,” he swears he sees tears forming in her eyes, the thought of her crying makes his heart sink. Briefly the idea of hugging her comes to mind, but instead he pats the top of her head and bends down until he’s at eye level with her.

“Don’t worry about that. You freed me from that thing,” he points down to the collar, “As far as I’m concerned, I owe you my life.”

“Nick-”

It was his turn to interrupt her with a small kiss to her cheek. He took note of the tint of red over her face before pulling himself up, “Now I think we should get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should tag this as anything sad. I mean, I cried. I'm a wimp, though.


End file.
